


Could This Path Set Me Free

by Ginno Hoshi (Ginno)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry, Asami knows things he shouldn't, Bondage, Cafe Owner Harry, Harry left the Wizarding World, Liu Lei Long is distantly related to the Blacks, M/M, Sex Toys, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginno/pseuds/Ginno%20Hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why me? I saved the Wizarding World, escaped the paparazzi and fans. I even moved to a different COUNTRY and avoid the Wizarding world HERE if I can so why am I being chased by men in black with guns? Oh I know, Fate and Destiny got a get-together with Aphrodite and they decided to, how do you put it? 'Spice up my love life'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fate loves me too much to let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Ginno Hoshi...Yes, the same one from Fanfiction, please don't attack! So for now I'm just moving my fics over here and will be maintaining both so no worries. I'm not really sure what else to say besides enjoy and that I don't own the characters, only the plot.

# Fate loves me too much to let me go

As I was running all I could think was; _Why God! Why me?_ You see, I saved the Wizarding world, escaped the paparazzi, moved Japan and opened a nice café named Marauder’s Grove, which became a popular eating spot. So why is it I am being chased by men in black with guns with one of my most frequent customers? Why did Akihito drag me over into this situation? Apparently, he’s in the situation millions of times because when he saw them he just grabbed my hand and said “Run!”

  
_But why involve me! Fate just can’t give me a life with peace and quiet._ I thought in despair almost feeling like crying at the loss of what I never had as I pushed myself and ran faster to keep up with Akihito.

  
“Hurry up Hari or Asami will catch us.” Akihito shouted over his shoulder as the took a turn. And at too! Who the heck is Asami he must be pretty powerful and wealthy to have those people chase us. But why, why chase us I didn’t do anything wrong probably, Akihito messed with the wrong person again, but he just came back from being gone for a few days. He how did he get in trouble so fast. Even I had a I had breaks between life-threatening situations in my school life! So it once again means to the question why do I get in all these situations. We turned another corner and just our luck _(Where is the Potter luck when you need it! Dammit!)_ it was a dead end.

  
“Well shit.” I said, eloquent right?

“No kidding, Asami is going to end me.” Akihito muttered. Hearing the sound of tires we turned around from looking at the “dead-end of despair” to face their fate _I hate that word!_ I thought reverently. _Both Fate and Destiny can have a nice talk with Death and me when I die because of this and all the other time I almost died for their entertainment!_ they saw that it was blocked by a limo (See loaded with money!) and by the door were the two bodyguards. One of the guards opened the door and out of the limo came a man. I shuddered for a second, he had amber-gold eyes, I’ve only known were-wolves to have the color. The first thing I thought was do not mess with this dude and the second was that he was going to kill Akihito when they got out of this. I was snapped out of my creative ideas of removing his only chance of reproduction when the man spoke eyeing us closely, while he released a puff from his cigar.

  
“I had asked to be home before 10 Akihito.” That voice made me want to run for the hills. It didn’t matter that whatever he was saying to Akihito will most likely decide my… NOT SAYING THE WORD. Just hearing his voice, I knew that was to come, it was going to bring trouble. Why, why I have endured hell with the Durseys and the Field of Apostle and Punishment in my school year! Why can’t I be free. This man just oozed possessiveness so I’m either going to be killed or tortured for messing with what is his or I going to become an added collection for whatever else he wants. I want wanted to dissapperate away, screw the surrounding muggles, but when Akihito took my hand it was one foot away and I couldn’t snatch it in time.

  
“I didn’t want to! You’ve had me for the past week and I wanted to spend one day with Hari. We had a tradition till you butted in with your big head!” Akihito said hotly. I flinched, why did he have to involve me more! It sounds like it’s my fault that Akihito didn’t come back it time. But all I could say was “Sshh!” Akihito just realized his mistake and cover his mouth with his hand, it didn’t help.

  
“So you ignored me in favor of this…. Morsel.” _Gulp_ , that didn’t sound good.

  
“You leave Hari alone! He has nothing to do with us he gained deserve this just let him go!” Akihito said desperately, he really messed up. _Asami is giving “The Look” to Hari. We are so screwed. Literally!_

  
Asami chuckled “You really think I’ll let him get away with stealing what is mine?”

  
“I and my own person stop talking like our possession!” _This was bad! Really, really bad!_ Asami walked over still laughing and he took Akihito by the chin and said;  
“And that is where you’re wrong, if I want something, I get it and nothing can stay in my way. And right now I want you in your friend the guy in the car.” Hari sighed, there wasn’t a much I could do but follow Asami to the limo with Akihito complaining and fighting in his arms of all the way. He talked of how ‘Hari did not need to come’ and ‘that he was just between them’ all Asami would say was he was involved as soon as Akihito came in contact with me and the I caught his interest. That did not sound good.  
As we drove to who-knows-where in the limo, I remembered where I heard Asami. It was the name Akihito always said after pervert. Now I was in the car with said pervert watching the city lights pass by while Asami and Akihito argued. Well it was more like Akihito arguing with a wall that was touching him all over. All I could think was, the title ‘pervert was well deserved.’ I really do not need hear all the noises that my friend and kidnapper were making. It made me apprehensive of what those actions might mean for me.

  
When we arrived at the destination, I was forced to exit the car and enter a lavish building to an even more lavish apartment, though it was awfully bare of personal affects. Looking around I noticed Asami watching me intently and when he noticed I noticed he smiled. This is bad. Was the first thing I thought, the second was bawling like a five-year-old screaming _I wanna go home!_ But there wasn’t much I could do as Asami stood up and walked over and all I wanted to do was run, but I was trapped.  
“So how should I eat you and Akihito, Harry Potter?” The last thing before everything went black was glinting gold eyes and white teeth from a predatory smile


	2. Why Can't it be Just a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated! I was busy at various camps where electronics were not allowed. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!

When woke up I was hoping that I just had too much wine before going to bed that gave me a twisted dream. Because just face it, no ordinary human has eyes like that. So being unable to move when I woke up was understandable if a drank too much, but no killer headache followed and I was cold. You don’t get cold in bed, even if I was too drunk to pull up the covers I have the heater going it was getting cold here in the fall. I tried to move once again because even if I had drunk last night I still had work. The only problem as that I still could move. Hoping against hope that this was just a continuation of the dream I opened my eyes. “Finally awake Harry?” Asami said as my eyes adjusted to the room. They were in a room (Thank you very much Captain Obvious) that had a large bed, a dresser, a closet, one painting, and comfy leather chair directly opposite to the bed. I was on the bed, naked, bound in leather straps with Akihito bound in a similar manner next to me and in front of us with wine in one hand as he observed us, was Asami. So much for it being a dream. I thought forlornly but snapped out of it. No way am I going to let some rich think he can just mess with me when he wants, never! I have defeated Voldemort and evaded an uncounted amount of fans and the paparazzi. I’m not going to just fall here! I just glared at him and then looked at Akihito in confusion, he was still asleep. “He not going to wake up for a little longer so we have some time to…talk,” Asami said as he set down his glass and walked over slowly. “You see, even before I found out Akihito knew you, I’ve had an interest. You made a 5-star eating area in a matter of moths and people that come always come back at some time. Even I have my secretary buy me a meal there or at least your coffee at least once a day.” Harry stared at him with wide eyes, this guy bought his coffee almost every day and he never even knew it! Asami continued. “But the most interesting thing about you…are that your lack of personal information.” Harry flinch, shoot someone noticed but he glared when he realized What the Heck was he doing checking my private information anyway?! “It was like you appeared one day, from age 5 to 10 and even then the information was scarce. There was no birth certificate and it was only mentioned that all information was burned in a fire. You have no medical record, the only information that I was able to get from a computer was your school and that showed that you were doing really well until it suddenly dropped to only average. What was that all about Harry? Where have you been hiding? Even your I.D. and Passport are new.” Harry was in shock, someone did extensive research on him! As much as he was freaking out, he was thankful that Asami didn’t find out about his role in the Wizarding world. Since glaring only seemed to amuse Asami and that he was getting bored if the fingers crawling up his thigh was anything he said: “That wasn’t your place to look, don’t you know that looking up personal information without the person’s permission is against the law?” This caused Asami to laugh, which made shivers go down Harry’s spine. He yelped when Asami leaned forward and bit a nipple before saying; "What if I told you that I was above the law?” Shit thought Harry recognizing the phrase from one of the customers that he kicked out and got arrested for touching one of his waitresses, only to find out he was bailed a few days’ later. His lawyer, when he asked why the man was able to off so easily was answered that he was a yakuza and they have power and contacts everywhere. “Yakuza” Harry muttered, Asami smiled. “Correct.” He said “Now, will you tell me about magic?” Harry choked on air, how does he know about magic?! If he does, he knows- “Savior of the Wizarding world right? It wasn’t that hard to find, just ask your aunt and uncle, they were so kind to fill in the blanks of your childhood and where you went for the school year for the right sum. They never got to use it though before they were sent to prison for years of child abuse.” Harry just looked at him. “Why would you-“He started “I don’t like people touching was is mine,” Asami said as if that answered everything. Harry sighed, Asami already knows about magic so it isn’t against the law to tell and use magic around him. Harry looked up into golden eyes. “If you already know all of this, why ask me?” Asami smiled showing teeth and kissed Harry hungrily. “Because I find that depending on the angle, the truth can be very different for each person. Besides, I only said that I knew where you went, not what you have done.” Harry sighed, the one person to put all the pieces together is a Yakuza. Thinking things over and realizing a few things he decided. “I don’t want to or have to say anything now and I personally don’t even want to think about the past. But…but when I can trust you enough, I’ll tell.” They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Asami decided that he could wait. He already had him and Akihito, they could talk about the past later, but for now… “Since I can’t get you to talk now, I guess I have to make you trust me.” “How do you-“ Harry started. “Asami.” A voice moaned. Harry started, he had completely forgotten about Akihito. He turned (as much as he could in his bound state) and watched as Akihito finally woke up. “Right on time Akihito, we were just about to get started,” Asami said as he checked his watch. “Huh, what the hell Asami. You haven’t tied me up like this since we first met…oh. Hi, Harry looks like he got us.” “Great job figuring it out Einstein. What gave it away, that fact we’re naked and tied to the bed or that Asami is undressing in- wait what!” Looking back at Asami, he confirmed that he was undressing or that he already undressed and was climbing onto the bed! “How cute, already shouting before we even started, let’s find out how loud you scream shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me 'cause there wasn't a sex scene. I wanted to establish a connection between Asami and Hari for relationship reasons later on. Till next time.  
> Please comment.


	3. A Whole lot of Firsts and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finally update! Anyway, I'll be brief, thank you all who commented, kudoed, suscribed and bookmarked. May you all continue and read of Asami's suprised face for the rare moments it appeares.

_Last time;_

_"Great job figuring it out Einstein. What gave it away, that fact we're naked and tied to the bed or that Asami is undressing in- wait what!" Looking back at Asami, he confirmed that he was undressing or that he already undressed and was climbing onto the bed!_

 

" _How cute, already shouting before we even started, let's find out how loud you scream shall we?"_

 

"Ha-ha-aah!"

 

"Hhnn…Just feel Harry."

 

"Hn…A-sami!" Before you jump to conclusions I'll just tell you now, we did _NOT_ just start going at it like rabbits. I actually believe I did a good job…until he made me sniff whatever was in that goddam bottle. After he got on the bed it went like this…

 

/

 

Asami leaned forward brought Akihito's forward and pulled him into a hungry kiss, all I could do was watch as he was for the moment ( _Thankfully_ ) ignored as the two people in front of him fought for dominance. A few minutes later they pulled apart, Akihito with bitten lip. Asami wiped his mouth of excess drool and smirked as he watched the 2 figures before him squirm, one from pleasure, the other from uncomfortableness. He leaned forward and licked at a nipple.

 

"Hnmph!" I tried to suppress the noise, but the action was surprising he was caught off guard. I shivered at the chuckle earned, little warm puffs of breath from his captor caressed my revealed flesh. Subconsciously, I was thankful that all the scars but the one on my forehead disappeared when Voldemort 'killed' me, releasing him from the Horcrux and the energy drainage that went with suppressing it.

 

"Don't go ignoring me now, we haven't even started yet."

 

"AH! You don't just go and touch people's bits bastard!" I shouted in shock and anger when a large hand brushed a finger down his length. I tried to squirm out of reach, but it was futile. If anything, it made Asami grab my foot and drag me closer till he was towering over me. _What the hell! If you're going to drag me, at least let go of my dick!_ I thought angry, embarrassed, and some other emotion that made everything feel warm.

 

"Have you ever jerked yourself before?" _Where the heck did that question come from?!_ Asami asked as he finally released my member, ( _About time!_ )I wanted to shout as I sighed in relieve for the break of the pervert's hand, but at the same time I wanted to whine in frustration. I viciously crushed that side to silence.

 

"What do you mean "jerk off"? I remember some dorm mates said something similar. Was the person who created it called Master Bates?" I asked cautiously as I my breathing finally calmed down. His only answer was silence as both Asami and Akihito looked at me in shock, that lasted about 3 minutes before Akihito snapped out of it and started laughing, so hard that he was crying. Asami followed soon after, chuckling with a smirk that twitched, threatening to grow to something larger as he found whatever he was looking and returned to the bed.

 

"Oh GOD! You don't know how to masturbate! Hahahah. Man this is-this heeheehee. I can't compl-plete the sentence. You're so dead Hari!" I was starting to get annoyed with Akihito and his cryptic comments and laughing fit. Asami had already finished and was just _watching_ me with amused, hungry eyes. I can't decide which was more uncomfortable.

 

"Well well Akihito, you didn't tell me that your friend is 100% virgin." Asami leaned forward and dragged my face ( _What is with him and garbing faces!_ ) the rest of the distance into a hungry, possessive kiss. Too shocked to do anything he didn't do anything until he had enough sense to bite the invading flesh.

 

"Mnf! Well aren't you feisty. Tell me Kitten, do you know what sex is?" Asami asked as he leaned away showing no pain from the bite. _Kitten, how does he know…oh. He probably doesn't._ As much as the pet name rubbed me wrong, it was the last bit that floored him.

 

"Sex?!" I wished that his voice didn't sound like a squeak. Of course I knew of sex, I was just too busy trying to stay alive that I didn't really didn't have time really think about it. And when the war finally ended I found out about the manipulations that surrounded my life. How it was the destiny of the Savior to marry a girl hat looked like my mother and that the 'the _Savior_ ' can't be gay because he has to have kids and give the rest of the world a chance to marry them, children of Harry Bloody Potter the 'Boy-Who-Lived', never mind the male-pregnancy potion made by Severus Snape so he could finally have a family with his fiancée that he couldn't have with the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head. Given that I ran to get away to here where I was _supposed_ to have a relaxed life. I looked down and thought _Yeah right!_

"I know _of_ sex, you know the typical 'when man and women love each other very very much' and all that rot. Being gay I don't think it really works that way." I was too lost in thought that by the time I finally came back that I found out that I told the 2 naked guys in the room that I was gay. Shit.

 

"Your gay too huh Hari?" Akihito said while smirking coyly before turning to Asami. "Aren't you happy Asami?"

 

"Quiet brat." Asami replied as he watched Harry with intense eyes and uncapped a bottle and squeezed out a clear gel-like substance. Harry watched nervously as Asami moved over to Akihito once his fingers were completely covered with the stuff from the bottle and then positioned Akihito comfortably on his back while he moved himself between Akihito's legs, forcing them apart, then swiftly stuck a finger into him.

 

"Ah-nnm." Akihito cried out causing me to turn cherry red before turning away. He could still hear the noises, including Akihito's demand for _more_ , it was distracting, but it also helped him face that he was finally losing his virginity. Losing his virginity to his best friend and his Yakuza Lord/King boyfriend. Harry shook his head, putting it that way makes this so awkward and unbelievable. Harry chuckled, when was anything that concerned Harry Potter normal or believable?

 

"No! Asami don't!" Akihito shouted in something akin to despair and desperation. Turning around in surprise, only for his eyes to widen impossibly wide and he wished that he rub his eyes and pinch himself to make sure that this wasn't and illusion or dream/nightmare. Before him was a bound in leather Akihito in metal nipple clamps, vibrating dilado, and Asami's hand just moved enough to show that he just put a cock ring on Akihito.

 

"O-to! Can't let you release just yet. We haven't even started with your friend yet." If it was possible for Harry's eyes to widen anymore they did. Harry looked between his writhing friend and approaching Asami and started to fight again. Not that it did any good, Asami grabbed Harry's face again, but instead of pulling forward for a kiss, he made Harry inhale something from a clear bottle.

 

That's when everything changed. I felt so warm, there were hands touching me everywhere. I temporarily snapped out of when something was pushed into me. Soon that was followed by more, it took a bit but I soon realized that whatever was being put in me was connected and that they were getting bigger. Eventually it stopped and I shifted a bit, only to cry out when the beads moved in me. I think I heard a chuckle which was followed by the unbuckling of belts, as I was still immobile I could only guess that it was Akihito that obtained freedom. But my thoughts soon strayed when the beads inside me started to vibrate! After that things started getting clear and hazy at the same time. I remember the beads finally being removed, only to filled with something _much_ larger and hot. I hurt a lot at first but it hit something in me that made me soon forget the pain. Then something hot covered my member and I was lost.

 

I woke up the next day in Akihito's arms, while we were both in Asami's arms. Still tired and dazed from last night I looked at the clock on the bed stand and saw that it was already 7:30.  _Shit!_ Asami and Akihito woke to me on the floor using the bed as leverage as I tried to get up to the bathroom so I can clean and open up my café. Strong arms lifted me up, I looked up to see Asami's amused amber eyes.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" I gave him a glare and growled

 

"Where do you think?! I have to open up shop and I'm late!"

 

"Well then it's a good thing that already had Kirishima write a notice that you were sick and can't open up for a few days." I relax for a second with relief that I wasn't late until that last few words sunk in.

 

"What do you mean a few days! 1 or 2 should be enough!" Asami chuckled before grabbing Akihito and bringing us both to the bathroom.

 

"Well," He looked down at me possessively. "You and Akihito are both mine and you're not leaving till I've marked you completely so no one would even think to take you away." I couldn't say anything at first in shock. On one hand it would be nice to be the one cared for a change, but in the other he didn't want lose his freedom. So in the end he pushed Asami's chest and said

 

"No, I am my own person." Or at least that is what he wanted to say. He wasn't able to because to fell out of Asami's grip and fell into the tub. Now soaking wet he sputtered as Asami stepped in with Akihito and slowly woke him up by rubbing his body sensually with a washcloth. Harry sighed as he saw Akihito's eyes when they opened. _This was going to a sore few days._ He thought as he was dragged over to the kissing couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time should be a little more crazy and graphic for those who might complain. Hope you liked it and looked forward to the next update.


	4. Is This a Good thing or a Bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. We had new characters and information coming. I wonder how much Harry's heart can handle? Let's find out!

"Hey Akihito," I said as talked to my friend on my cell as I wiped down tables after the lunch rush hour. "What are are you calling me for? You left, like 15 minutes ago with your friends after lunch." His reply was not heart-warming.

 

"Wha-? Hahaha… Why would you think something is wrong Hari?" Akihito laughed nervously but quickly got to the point. "Hari, one of Asami's rivals and his relative came today; I swear I didn't know anything about it till I bumped into them as I walked into our apartment!" ( _This sounds bad_ ) "It turns out Asami told them about your place, and they decided that they are going to you for lunch, they should be coming in a-" My blood froze as my usually cheerful ringing of the door opening. "now." Akihito finished. "Well, good luck abou-Asami let go of me!" And on that cheerful,note the phone turned off. I was about to turn around when an accented voice said condescendingly behind me,

 

"This is the wonderful service that Asami was bragging about?" Taking a calming breath behind me as I finished turning, I put on my waiter smile.

 

"Sorry about that, Akihito was just-Sirius?!" My God-Father look-alike looked just as shocked.

 

"Prongslet?!" He shouted.

 

"Padfoot!" We rushed to each other and embraced. I breathed in the scent that was uniquely Sirius. Neither of us wanted to let go…it's been too long. Sadly a mild cough broke the moment.

 

"Cousin, it might be best to talk about this over a meal, the doctor said to make sure that you ate and to have no coffee." The long-haired man said, I immediately released and got to business.

 

"Of course, have a seat and I'll get the menus." I briskly got their menus and orders, all the while my eyes never left Sirius and his never left mine.

 

"Cousin of mine, you never said that you had a lover waiting for you." The long-haired man that I found out was Fei Long or in Sirius's case "Fei-Fei" or (Warrior) Princess. I choked on the tea I was sipping from behind the counter and Sirius actually spat his all over Fei Long, causing me to get napkins as Fei Long got his handkerchief.

 

"Me and HARRY! Your shitting me right? Me and Harry are the last thing on my mind! What were you thinking Fei-Fei!?"

 

"Well, your heartfelt reunion for one and constant eye-contact for another." Was the prompt reply as I handed the napkins and asked if he wanted to borrow one of my extra worker's uniforms, he declined and pulled out his phone. Soon he was discussing a pick-up and change of clothes. While he was busy, I was finally able to talk to my dog-father.

 

"So…How are you alive?" Sirius got a haunted look in his eye and asked me to come over till I was sitting in his lap as he cuddled me, not that I minded, I missed him so much and blamed myself for his supposed death. It's like a large burden was finally lifted from my shoulders.

 

"The Veil, it was made by Magic herself. It is a form of judgment that became forgotten over time. When I was in there it was warm and comforting at the same time it felt smothering. It felt like I was in there for forever, but then I something, it felt like sympathy, anger, sadness, pity, and approval all at once and then all went black." Sirius hugged me tighter. "When I came to I was in the middle of a shoot-out and Fei-Fei saved me, turns out that he is related to the Black family from who-knows far back. I have been in a coma after I got shot during the shoot-out and they took blood to find out who I was related to and found out about Fei and me. I woke up half a year ago and went to Britain as soon as my body allowed it, only to find out that you defeated Voldemort without me and that you left and no one knew where you were. I couldn't very well ask anyone, they all thought I was dead so I went back and joined Fei-Fei. Every day is exciting, and I can never say that I'm bored except when doing paperwork." Sirius was shaking now as he laughed, I have never heard that laugh from him, the laugh of the free man. I started to cry; I never thought I'd see him, and I got to see him through Asami's recommendation for my café… _Through Asami's recommendation for my café!_ I turned to Sirius,

 

"Which one of you are Asami's friend?" Sirius looked at me weird for a second, then he grinned. _Uh oh._

 

"That reminds me, how do _you_ know Asami, Harry?" By then Fei Long had finished his call and was listening in, not that I noticed. My face was too red and sadly a dead giveaway.

 

"Ooh, my little Prongslet got shagged! Tell your God-Father _all_ about it!" Sirius leaned forward while Fei Long couldn't resist to roll his eyes. Whether it was at Asami gaining another addition or my God-Father's actions, I will never know. I blushed even brighter.

 

"It wasn't really how I thought I would lose my virginity…" I started, Sirius smiled and nodded for me to continue. Fei Long snorted like that was the understatement of the century, which it probably was. So I continued, not missing a detail unless it involved sex, which was most of it. By the end of it, Sirius' smile was starting to scare me.

 

"You know what this means right?"

 

"That I won't have peace and relaxation anymore?" I asked uncertainly.

 

"That too for sure but it involves my duty as God-Father." I thought hard, but conceded defeat and shook my head. "I have the honor of teaching my Prongslet the wonders of Wizard" The café door opened. "sex!" I choked and looked at him and shock. When I heard a rich chuckle, the blood drained out of my face. _Oh shit!_ I turned to see Asami and Akihito at the doorway. Akihito was blushing with a change of clothes for Fei Long.

 

"That is an unusual word to enter a café to," Asami said, amber eyes glowing as Akihito handed Fei Long the clothes, he went to changes as the drama unfolded. I only have one word, Sirius. We separated, and he _sauntered_ over to Asami as Akihito came over to me and whispered,

 

"I feel so sorry for you right now, well I'd feel worse, but I'm a bit sore, can I have some of the tea.?" Seeing an escape as I saw Asami and Sirius shake hands as Sirius said,

"Nice to meet you again. I'm Sirius Black, Harry's God-Father." Yup, that's my cue.

 

"Sure, I should probably make one for myself something too." So we sneaked into the back kitchen when they started going.

 

When we came out later with tea for everyone but Asami, he got coffee and biscuits for everyone, Asami and Sirius stopped talking and were sitting (frighteningly) close in companionship-like silence as Fei Long walked out the bathroom picture perfect again. Everyone watched us as we walked in from the kitchen. The sunset had dyed the floor, and it was time to close. I was glad that no one else came today, I don't think I would have survived any more surprises as I switched the sign to 'Closed' as I turned and saw the matching smirks between Asami and Sirius, I knew that this was only the beginning.

 

"Anyone up for Karaoke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?! Sirius it alive and is going to give Harry the birds and bees! Now they're going to go karaoke. Do you know that places made for karaoke, that the walls are sound-proof? Wonder what's going to happen next time. Till next time!


End file.
